Catherine, Yoshida, and Yoshette
by TK n Happy Ness
Summary: When Koopa's latest plan involves kidnapping everyone and marrying Candy, who will stop him?


Catherine, Yoshida, and Yoshette  
  
Narrator: Just recently, Mario and his friends rescued Yoshette from the clutches of Bowser. Mario and Luigi told Catherine, Yoshette and Yoshida to stay at Mushroom Castle and rest while everyone else went to look for Koopa and defeat him once and for all. Unaware that Koopa and his troops kidnapped Mario and everyone else, the three relax.   
  
Yoshida: What's taking them so long? It doesn't take them THAT long to defeat Koopa.  
  
Note: Koopa is the one from the Super Mario Bros. cartoons. Bowser is from the games. The two of them exist in the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
*just then, a mailperson arrived with a letter addressed to them. Yoshette opened the envelope and read the letter to Yoshida and Catherine*  
  
Yoshette: "Hi girls. We got caught by Koopa on our way to his castle. He's trapped Yoshina, Cathy and Yoshio in his Confinement Chamber. He also kidnapped Candy from DK Island before we got caught, and mentioned something about her being his bride-to-be. Koopa can't be allowed to marry her! You've got to stop the wedding. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Just stop the wedding! P.S.: You have to bring the magic wands from the seven Koopalings in order to free Yoshina, Cathy and Yoshio. - Ken." So, what are we waiting for? Let's go save them.  
  
Yoshida: What makes you leader? I've been with Mario and Luigi for two years!  
  
Catherine: Well, I'm the one that has the special power of creating bombs. But if we keep arguing, Koopa and Candy will be on their honeymoon.  
  
*the three headed for Koopa's Castle. Meanwhile, on DK Island, DK was worried about Candy, since she was three hours late for their date, so he asked around to see if anyone knew where she was*  
  
Cranky: I'm not surprised if my old rival, Mario, has kidnapped her.  
  
DK: Shut up, you old coot! You and Mario may have had your rivalry in the past, but this is today, where the two of us are friends. All I want to know is where Candy is. She could be in trouble.  
  
Cranky: Hmmph! Kids today have no respect for their elders.  
  
*DK headed through the jungle, where he found Diddy and Dixie*  
  
DK: Have you seen Candy lately?  
  
Diddy: Now that you mention it, I DID see Koopa kidnap her late last night in his Clown Copter. He said something about her being his future bride.  
  
DK: What? There's only one guy that Candy loves, and it sure as heck ISN'T Koopa.  
  
Diddy: Wait up for us, DK! We can help out too!  
  
*the three Kongs headed for Funky's Flights. In the Mushroom Kingdom, we find that Catherine, Yoshida, and Yoshette are headed to Wendy O. Koopa's castle*  
  
Wendy: Get out of my castle, and I mean NOW!  
  
Yoshette: We'll get out, but not until we get your wand. Just hand it over, nice and easy.  
  
Wendy: Not a chance!  
  
Yoshette: Yoshida, if you please?  
  
Yoshida: *holding a rope in her hands* Gladly.  
  
*Yoshette holds Wendy down while Yoshida ties her up. Catherine finds her wand, and takes it*  
  
Wendy: Where do you think you're going with MY wand?!  
  
Catherine: This wand has a much better use in our hands than in the hands of a Koopa brat.  
  
*the three left Wendy tied up in the throne room, and headed to the next Koopaling castle. At Koopa's Castle, Ken had a plan to escape and find the three*  
  
Ken: Hey! Koopa! That Confinement Chamber looks like fun. Care to add a fourth person in there.  
  
Koopa: Well, if you insist. Troops! Put that kid in there this second.  
  
Ken: *thinking* Well, it worked. Just wait until they get the shock of their lives. *snickers*  
  
*on DK Island, DK and the others had reached Funky's Flights*  
  
Funky: Yo, Donkey Dude.  
  
DK: Funky, we need to borrow your bi-plane. Candy's in trouble.  
  
Funky: Well, I don't know.  
  
Diddy: Do you want DK to be Candy's husband? Because if we don't save her in time, that'll NEVER happen.   
  
Funky: Well, when you put it that way. *hands over the keys to his bi-plane*  
  
DK: Let's go save Candy!  
  
*DK hopped into the pilot's seat, while Diddy and Dixie got in their seats. When everything was ready, they took off, headed for the Mushroom Kingdom. On Mushroom Beach, the girls were looking for Morton's Castle so they could "borrow" his wand. While in Koopa's Castle, Koopa's troops were about to throw Ken into the Confinement Chamber, but Koopa had a better idea*  
  
Koopa: Wait a second. I'd rather have the pleasure of doing this myself.  
  
*he grabbed Ken and was about to throw him in, but the youngster escaped his grip and headed to the exit. Just when he thought he was free, Wario ran in and grabbed him*  
  
Wario: Where do you think YOU'RE going?  
  
Ken: Away from here, fatty!  
  
*he kicked Wario in the knee, which made him loosen his grip. Ken headed out the exit and to a nearby Warp Pipe*  
  
Koopa: I know where he's headed to. To Mushroom Castle! Oh, and Wario, you're fired.  
  
Wario: I don't get why I replied to that ad in the paper.  
  
*at Morton's Castle, Yoshette had a thought*  
  
Yoshette: I just realized that the Six Golden Coins aren't just keys to Mario's Castle. They're able to grant one wish to a person, but that person can only make one wish on them. We can use them to get the other wands.  
  
Yoshida: That means we can head back to Mushroom Castle, and use them right now.  
  
*the three headed back to Mushroom Castle, unaware that Ken was also headed there. Meanwhile in the Warp Pipes, Ken found his way to the castle, and found a hiding spot, since he knew that Koopa's troops would be there soon. He noticed a bi-plane landing outside, where he saw DK, Diddy, and Dixie*  
  
DK: Something's up. It's usually busy around here, but nothing.  
  
Ken: Hey, DK! Everyone else has been kidnapped by Koopa. Luckily, I was able to escape. We need to go back and rescue everyone.  
  
Dixie: I saw Yoshette headed this way along with Catherine and Yoshida. I think they have a plan.  
  
*as soon as Dixie said that, the three arrived*  
  
Yoshette: I didn't expect anyone to be here, but whatever help we can get is better than none at all. Anyway, we're here to use the Six Golden Coins.  
  
Ken: That's right. The wish granting power. What do you have in mind?  
  
Yoshida: We're going to get the remaining wands. So hurry up Ken, and use your wish.  
  
Ken: Why should I use MY wish?  
  
Yoshette: Because you've known Mario and Luigi the longest.  
  
Ken: Oh, alright. But you owe me BIGTIME! Oh, Six Golden Coins. Hear my wish now. Bring us the remaining magic wands from the Koopalings so we can save our imprisoned friends.  
  
*the remaining six wands appeared in Ken's arms*  
  
Catherine: It worked. So let's get going.  
  
*Ken packed up the seven wands in his backpack, and the seven of them were off. At Koopa's castle, Koopa was getting ready for his marriage to Candy, who wasn't too thrilled*  
  
Koopa: So, baby! We'll be married in half an hour.  
  
Candy: I'll never say "I do", Candy said.  
  
Koopa: Listen up troops. I need a hypnotist to brainwash this babe into marrying me.  
  
*the troops looked in the Yellow Pages under Hypnotists, where they found a Koopa wizard that can brainwash anyone and make them do anything*  
  
Koopa: *on the phone to the wizard* This is Koopa. I need you over here to brainwash a girl into marrying me.  
  
*the wizard appeared in a cloud of smoke, used his magic wand to confuse Candy into marrying Koopa*  
  
Candy: *in a trance* I love you, Koopa. I want to marry you. You're the best guy I've ever met.   
  
Mario: This is bad. I wish Catherine, Yoshida, Yoshette, and Ken would stop this wedding.  
  
Voice: Let our friends go!  
  
Koopa: Not a chance!  
  
*the Koopa hypnotist who brainwashed Candy revealed himself to be Kamek. He claimed that Yoshette messed up his plans before, so he wants a little revenge against her, so he figured that this is his best chance. He used his magic wand to make Koopa a giant in an attempt to squash her*  
  
Ken: Yoshette, take the wands and free our friends in the Confinement Chamber. *throws his backpack to her* As for Koopa, I can pull that same stunt.  
  
*he takes out a Super Mushroom, eats it, and grows to the same size as the enlarged reptile. In the distraction, Yoshette heads to the Confinement Chamber just as Koopa notices her*  
  
Koopa: Troops! Stop her!  
  
*five of his best troops ran after her, but she managed to throw a nearby Koopa shell at them, which sent them sprawled out in the floor. At the Confinement Chamber, Yoshette pulled out the magic wands, and with their combined power, she released Yoshina, Cathy, and Yoshio.   
  
Yoshio: *runs to Yoshette and hugs her* Mommy!  
  
*the four were ready to leave when they noticed that Kamek's blocking the doorway*  
  
Kamek: The only way to get out of here is through me.  
  
Yoshette: Then so be it!  
  
*she was about to attack when she noticed a bomb near Kamek*  
  
Catherine: Get down everyone! That thing's ready to explode.  
  
Kamek: *noticing the bomb* What the-?  
  
*the bomb exploded near Kamek, turning him charcoal black*  
  
Kamek: My wand. My beautiful wand! I'll be back for revenge!  
  
*he flew off on his broomstick*  
  
Cathy: Without that wand, the spell on Candy is broken.  
  
Candy: *dazed* What happened to me?  
  
Yoshina: We'll explain later. We have to free the others.   
  
Yoshio: I found the keys.  
  
*the young Yoshi heads to the cells to free the others*  
  
Mario: Hang on. If Kamek's wand is gone, how come Koopa is still a giant?  
  
Koopa: Because he used it to give me a Super Mushroom.   
  
Ken: Super Mushroom, huh? That gives me an idea.  
  
*with careful aim, he tosses a Poison Mushroom into Koopa's mouth, which makes him shrink back to normal. Being surrounded by heroes, he escapes into a warp zone*  
  
DK: Thanks to your help, Candy is back to normal, and we can go on our date.  
  
Candy: That's right. We'd better head home.  
  
*the four head back on Funky's bi-plane. When they arrive, Cranky's waiting for them*  
  
Cranky: I figured that Mario kidnapped her.  
  
DK, Diddy, Dixie, and Candy: Shut up!  
  
Narrator: And with our heroes free and Koopa's plan foiled, what will happen next? Will Wario ever get a job that DOESN'T revolve around working for a major villain. Will Kamek get revenge for his destroyed wand? Will Cranky ever realize that he should keep his mouth shut once in a while? Who really knows anyway?  
  
THE END 


End file.
